Англахэль
А́нглахэль ( |''он же 'Гу́ртанг''' ( )) — меч, один из двух, выкованных Эолом Тёмным Эльфом из сплава Галворна, который отличался чёрным цветом. Копией Англахэля был Ангуирэль. Лезвие меча светилось и легко прорубало железо. В переводе с синдарина, Англахэль означало «Железо горящей звезды», а Гуртанг «Железо Смерти». История Ранняя история Эол отдал меч королю Тинголу как плату за проживание в Нан Эльмоте. Тингол отказался лично владеть этим мечом, посчитав, что его наполняет злой умысел. thumb|Мечи ЭолаКогда Белег Могучий Лук вызвался найти Турина Турамбара, он попросил себе один из мечей Тингола в дар, так как одного лука Белтрондинга ему было недостаточно. Могучий Лук выбрал Англахэль, хотя Мелиан предупредила его: «То недобрый меч. Черная душа кузнеца живет в нем и по сей день. Не полюбит меч руку, которой станет служить, и недолго у тебя пробудет.» Белег присоединился к Турину, который теперь жил в пещере гнома Мима, на Амон Руд. После предательства гнома Турин был захвачен орками. Мим попытался украсть Англахэль, но выживший Белег помешал ему. Забрав меч, он выследил отряд орков, после чего перебил их. После он обнаружил Турина, который был без сознания. Белег использовал Англахэль, чтобы разрубить цепи прикованного Турина и случайно оцарапал ему мечом ступню. Проснувшемуся Турину показалось в темноте, что это орки пришли вновь пытать его. Он выхватил у Белега Англахэль и убил его, прежде чем понял происходящее. После этого лезвие меча потускнело, а края затупились. Когда Гвиндор, помогавший Белегу в спасении Турина, вложил в руку последнего Англахэль, то сказал: «Странный это клинок; непохож ни на один из тех, что видел я в Средиземье. Он скорбит по Белегу так же, как и ты.» С помощью кузнецов Нарготронда, меч был перекован и стал поблёскивать по краям бледным огнём. Турин дал перекованному мечу имя Гуртанг. Гуртанг Из-за цвета меча эльфы прозвали Турина Мормегиль («чёрный меч»). С этим мечом в руках Турин возглавлял эльфов Нарготронда во многих битвах, оттеснив орков из этих земель. Подвиги Турина закончились битвой при Тумхаладе и разорением Нарготронда. Гуртангом позже был убит Бродда, вождь Истерлингов. Желая избавиться от своего тяжёлого прошлого, придя в Бретиль, он отложил Гуртанг. Однако, когда орки стали угрожать тем землям, Турин вновь взялся за свой меч и дал оркам отпор. Там его меч получил название - «Чёрный шип Бретиля». В 499 году П.Э. Турин убил Глаурунга, вонзив Гуртанг в его мягкое брюхо. После этого он узнал от Брандира, что его жена Ниниэль на самом деле — его сестра Ниэнор. Считая Брандира лжецом и завистником, Турин в гневе убил его Гуртангом. Когда Турин узнал от Маблунга, что всё сказанное Брандиром правда, он удалился на Кабед-эн-Арас и обратился к своему мечу, последнему, что у него осталось: — Привет тебе, о Гуртанг! Не ведаешь ты ни верности, ни господина, кроме лишь руки, что вздымает тебя. Нет крови, от которой ты откажешься. Возьмешь ли ты кровь Турина Турамбара, дашь ли мне скорую смерть? И меч отвечал ему: — О да, я с радостью отведаю твоей крови, чтоб забыть вкус крови Белега, моего господина, и Брандира, убитого неправедно. Я дам тебе скорую смерть. После этого Турин бросился грудью на острие Гуртанга, и чёрный клинок убил его. После того, как тело Турина было обнаружено, также заметили, что Гуртанг сломался пополам. Обломки Гуртанга были похоронен вместе с телом Турина. Позднее, втом же кургане похоронили телома матери Турина, Морвен. После затопления Белерианда, курган не затонул, но стал островом Тол Морвен. Роль в Спасении Мира Мандосом было предсказано, что в Последней Битве за Арду, в конце времён, Турин воскреснет и снова возьмёт в руки Гуртанг. В битве Турин нанесёт своим мечом смертельный удар Морготу, навсегда победив зло в этом мире. , Тулкас и Турин]] Источники *The Silmarillion: "Of Turin Turambar" p. 201-2, 206-11, 213-14, 216, 222, 224-26; "Appendix - Elements in Quenya and Sindarin Names" entries for anga, el, gurth, and lhach *J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Silmarillion, "Quenta Silmarillion: Of Túrin Turambar" *J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Silmarillion, "Appendix: Elements in Quenya and Sindarin Names", entries gurth, ang *The Children of Hurin: "Turin in Doriath" p. 96-97; "The Land of Bow and Helm" p. 141; "The Death of Beleg" p. 154-57; "Turin in Nargothrond" p. 160; "The Fall of Nargothrond" p. 178, 180; "The Coming of Turin into Brethil" p. 194; "The Coming of Glaurung" p. 222, 226-27; "The Death of Glaurung" p. 237-39, "The Death of Turin" p. 248-49, 252-53, 256-57; "Appendix (2) - The Composition of the Text" p. 286-87 *The History of Middle-earth, vol. IV, The Shaping of Middle-earth: "The Quenta" p. 165 (Turin at Dagor Dagorath) Категория:Мечи en:Anglachel es:Anglachel it:Anglachel pl:Anglachel